Regret
by MyBlueBox
Summary: Vriska feels bad for injuring Tavros. Though on the inside she was always truly inlove with John. Things have finally set their own corse.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the hospital room. Looking across the room to the hospital bed where her lover lay. Regrets filled her mind and heart. She stood up and walked over to the bed slowly and carefully. Her blue eyes began to water again as she saw her matesprite. He was laying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed from being unconcious. Though you could see the pain written on his face. His breath was fast and ragged. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, causing her blue lipstick to leave a lip mark on his forehead. It almost made her laugh.

She pet mohawk, smiling down at him. Wishing that she didn't injure him in the first place. Her eyes slowly drifted down to his injured area. His legs. She moved the blanket that covered him out of the way to see his legs with the bones sticking out and brown blood covered almost every inch of his lower body. The sight made her wince, she flung the blanket back over his legs and turned to look at his face. Her eyes finally letting go of the tears that was held within them. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her right arm, the only arm she currently had. "Don't you tell anyone I cried." she mumbled softly to herself, trying to stay as if she was still the strongest person alive. Which she obviously wasn't.

She walked away from him to go into the restroom of Tavros's hospital room. The hospital was rather small due to the fact that there wasn't many of the trolls in existance. The bathroom was small and it didn't even have a lock on it. Vriska walked over to the mirror and started to wipe her eyes with the dispencable paper towels. She took her blue eyeliner out of her pocket and re-applied it to her eyes, afterwards she quickly put it back, flushed her hands as if she had used the restroom and started to wash her hands, getting the extra eyeliner off, and to continue the illusion.

A sigh left her mouth as she walked out of the bathroom, looking down at another troll that was in the room, aside from the victim of her actions. "Gamzee?" She asked, wincing when he turned around. His dark clown makeup had smeared down his face from crying, his eyes were orange from crying, differeing from the usual yellow. But that's not what scared her. What scared her was the angry glare he had on his face, and the way he looked at her showed that he obviously wanted to hurt her.

"You hurt him... Honk" He said coldly. Even his clown like catchfraze sounded pissed off. She nodded only as an answer, looking away from him.

"Your point?" She asked as she looked at the starch white wall, away from the angry clown. "I think that fact is obvious." Her voice was cold, even though on the inside she was hurting. Finally realizing that she could no longer rely on anyone but herself she decided that it was the time to stop acting kind to the other trolls. They were all going to hate her anyway. But not as much as Eridan, stupid seadweller.

"He is MY matesprite, and YOU crippled him. What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked, his usual happy demeaner broken down into the looks of a dark clown. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he walked over to her, grabbing her by the front of the shirt and lifting her off of the ground. "Hm?"

"Your not going to kill me Gamzee, we both know that. Expecially not infront of you little boyfriend who just woke up." She stated as she nodded her head over to the sturring Tavros, he yelped in pain as soon as his legs started to move with his body, hitting a few nerves. Gamzee dropped his captive to the ground and walked over to him. To whisper words of comfort and probably call a nurse.

Vriska no longer wanted to be there. She stood up from the ground and walked out of the room. Though her heart still ached for her to stay she refused, not ever wanting to show weakness again. A smile turned up the sides of her bright blue lips as she started the walk out of the hospital and back to her hive.

By the time she made it to the hive she called her own, she was cackling. Cackling like a mad woman who had gotten away with murder. Though on the inside she still wanted to sob like a small little grub, she walked inside, sat infront of her computer and started to chat with John. She started to tell John about the activities of the day, he started to comfort her as usual. By that time though she stopped laughing, stopped crying. Everything. Her world always stopped for John. Though she loved Tavros with all her heart. No one could compete with John.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her room of her hive. Ready to get up and go to her cacoon like bed. A yawn left her mouth as she thought about the days events. She finally visited Tavros in the hospital. Afterwards John had made her feel better. Like how he did all the time.

she sat in her chair infront of her computer. Which was already shut off. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. "Why?" She mumbled to herself. "Why does everone hate me?"

Vriska sniffle her sobs and startedto wipe her eyes. Her blue eye make up got all over her cheeks. Along with her blue tears. The daily cries she had always made her feel better. Though during and before she felt like dirt.

Her grey hand picked up a tissue from the tissue dispencer on her desk and started to wipe the blue mess off of her face. "I'm not that bad... Am I?" she quietly asked herself. The girl stood from her computer chair and walked out of her hive. Deciding that she wouldn't go to her cacoon like bed at the moment.

She went to the old park she use to go to as a grub with her ex best friend, Terezi. The park was horribley old. THere was only a slide, trollbars (monkey bars:D) and a set of swings with one falling off, making only 3 usable. Most of the metal was rusty and probably going to break soon.

THe female troll walked over to the swings, looking somwhat safe she satdown and started to swing backand forth. A smile slowly crept onto his face. Giving her a look of gitty. Though on the inside she was still pretty upset.

Thoughts crept into hermind of depressing things. She looked around in the dark park, making sure that there was no one outside with her. Once she found it was clear she took her metal hand and pushed up her coat sleeve on her real troll skinned arm.

After that she put her metal hand into her pocket and picked up a metal object. She took the small pocket knife out of her blue jean pocket. She pressed the button on the pocket knife. Causing the blade to pop out. Vriska started to scrape the blood off with her troll fingernails.

Afterwards she moved her right arm, her actual fleshy gray arm over so that her wrist was facing upwards. She then pressed the blade to her already scarred up flesh. Blue liquid started to trickle from the wound as blue tears fell from her eyes. She did it again, and again. Until her arm was covered in blue. LIke her face, and the blue blood had fallen onto herblue pants, making a similar blue color crusted ontop of it.

A smile slowly showed onto her face. She pushed the knife down into its origional postition, then put itback into her pocket. A softsigh left her lips asshe pulled the sleeve down over her wrist and started to wipe the tears from her face. "Time for hive..."

AN

Yeah, I wrote this a while ago when I was depressed, emotions bring the best writing I suppose:D

Yeah so I hope you like it. If you do, please review.


End file.
